


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dreamers

by Keylime (FairlyDratini)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Amnesia, Feral Behavior, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairlyDratini/pseuds/Keylime
Summary: Burn woke up without memories in a dying world. Pokémon have been ravaged by The Sleep, a dangerous disease that render a Pokémon in a deep slumber and awake feral. Everyone is on edge, fearful of every Pokémon unconscious. Will Burn be able to bring peace to a doomed world?





	1. Prologue

The wind blew as a lone Eevee lay asleep on a field, sending ripples through the long grass. Clouds drifted across the sky in no hurry to get anywhere. The Pokémon twitched her paws back and forth hastily. Her breaths were short and quickened, it was a miracle she was breathing at all. Whimpers of fear escaped her mouth ears pinned back by dreamt terrors. 

Then all went still.

The Eevee’s paws stopped moving. Her ears relaxed, and she became quiet. Her breathing returned to normal, but the Pokémon would not wake from her slumber.

Pokémon over the land of Vriqeon searched for the Eevee, knowing that the small Pokémon would be the latest in a series of disappearances and reappearances. The Pokémon that are found are always found asleep, and once they wake, they go feral.

Days passed, and the Eevee was found. A Pidgeot flying over the Plains of Paxum found her. Recognizing the small body, he picked her up by the cream fur on her tuft. The stinging pinch of the claws grabbing the Eevee woke her.

Sharp claws dug into Pidgeot, who let out a startled cry. The Eevee quickly toppled the bird Pokémon. Pinned on the ground, Pidgeot struggled to get free of the feral Pokémon intent on injuring him.

Finally, Pidgeot’s large wings managed to beat off the Eevee. The small Pokémon’s eye’s blazed with ferocity, her claws and fangs swiping the air to try and catch the bird Pokémon. However, the Eevee’s attempts were in vain. Pidgeot’s wings were now free and he had already taken off to fly to the nearest town.

When word broke out of another Pokémon turning into a feral monster, fear broke out among the populace. The citizens dubbed it “The Sleep,” alluding to how the victims would fall asleep and awake as a savage. No one knew why The Sleep had come or how it spread, all they knew is that no place was free from its ravage.


	2. Chapter 1

Burn woke in a daze, unaware of his surroundings. He knew he was in a forest, but where? He raised himself on feeble legs and attempted to walk but tripped on the first step.

Defeated, Burn lie there on the wet ground for what seemed like an hour. His throat began to grow dry and begged him for water. At first, he satisfied that itch by swallowing his own saliva, but it soon grew to be too little. 

Finally hoisting himself up, he wearily walked around the wood, finally getting a good look. The trees were rich shades of brown and green. Large flowers stuck out in the undergrowth, popping out with their bright shades of red. 

Finally, he stumbled upon a small pond. Eager to quench his thirst, he happily lapped up the water. His stomach was now full of water, he lay down for a cat nap.

Hours passed, and Burn awoke. The sky was set ablaze with sunset and he sat there admiring the warm colors. As the horizon began to turn a dark purple, Burn turned back to the water to see the sky’s hues reflected int the pristine water when his reflection caught his attention.

As he stared into the pond, a Litten stared back. In disbelief, Burn smacked at the water to assure that he was seeing clearly. Alas, the pond stilled itself with the kitten pokemon still there.

Confused, Burn sat there turning around to see a small tail. He scratched himself with one of his claws to be sure it was not a dream. A slight pain reverbed through him as his breathing began to speed up. He panicked as he realized that he was human no more. How was he going to get home? Would he be recognized?

A rustling bush pulled him out of his disorientation. Burn began to approach the shrubbery when a Patrat burst out of it. Startled, Burn let out a fireball that scorched the Pokemon. Turned off by the flames, the attacking Patrat fled back into the woods. More perplexed than before, Burn set off in hopes of finding a way home.


	3. Chapter 2

Rain fell as Burn trekked through the thick wood. He had been attacked by other Pokémon, all warded off by his ember attack. The thought of having to resort to using his physical moves made him shudder.

The downpour only got heavier the longer Burn walked. Pokémon that were attacking the young Litten fled when lightning began to strike nearby. Knowing that it was unsafe out, Burn fled.

Seeking shelter underneath the roots of a large tree, Burn lazed while waiting for the storm to pass. Burn found comfort in the steady pitter patter of raindrops as he stared up at the dark sky. Leaves rustled in the heavy wind as thunder rolled in the distance. 

Calmed by the scene, Burn began to doze off when a low growl jolted him out of his doze. He got up, ready to eject another fire ball from his mouth when a Sentret tackled him from behind. As he turned around to fight back, an electric shock came from behind.

Fear held a grip on Burn’s mind as he realized that he was trapped by a Pachirisu on the other side. Thinking quickly, he managed to worm his way through the wet roots. Free of his cage, he ran as fast as he could, with the two Pokémon not far behind.

Burn’s heart pounded along with his paws as he raced in the rain. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight the two feral Pokémon off in the rain. Burn’s yellow eyes darted back and forth searching for a way to escape his pursuers when he laid eyes on an old mansion. It was made of grey wood, with a musty purple roof. The windows couldn’t be seen through and Burn wondered if anyone still lived there.

Realizing that could be his only way out, Burn dashed out of the forest. He hurried up the drenched stone path and climbed the damp stairway. Before him was a faded red door that yielded with a single push. As it creaked open ran inside and shoved it shut. 

Burn felt the two Pokémon on the other side pushing and scratching at the door, but he did not let the door be forced open. After what seemed like an hour, the Sentret and Pachirisu left.

Sighing with relief, Burn took a moment to observe his surroundings. The mansion was dark and held a musty smell. The curtains were a dark green color, complementing the burgundy carpeting. Many stands held large and seemingly expensive pottery and plants. Paintings decorated the walls, each of a similar art style.

The floor groaned with each step Burn took, causing him to flinch. Warily, he took more steps, careful not to attract more Pokémon to the feeble door. Chills went down his spine as he climbed the steps to the second floor. There stood a door, where light rippled out of the cracks. Happily, he pushed at the door to seek another human. However, only yowls and sounds of Pokémon colliding with the barrier replied. Frightened, he dashed down the hallway.

Calming his nerves, Burn slowed to a walk. The corridor turned to a navy blue when he made a right. Not watching where he was going, he stepped in a viscous liquid. Startled, he raised his right paw to reveal dark red blood.

Burn let out a screech as he turned to sprint down the twisting hallway. His heart thumped as he heard a loud thud behind him. The fur on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed a presence quickly catching up. Up ahead, Burn saw a door open with a light streaming out. He turned in, hoping to find a way out, but saw that he was trapped in a room with many paints and easels. 

Small footsteps could be heard in the doorway behind him as he shifted to face the pursuer. He saw a slightly off Pikachu in the doorway as Burn trembled with fear. What scared him more is the words that followed, “Are you okay?” 

Burn stared with wide eyes. Did the Pikachu just talk? “I haven’t turned feral, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“Did you just talk?” Burn asked, even more confused with how she talked without opening her mouth.

The Pikachu gasped in surprise, “Ah! Did my costume fool you?” Costume? “My moms said that it’s been getting harder to tell me from an actual Pikachu.”

It made sense to Burn now, standing before him was a Mimikyu. Everything from how the eyes didn’t blink to her speaking without opening her mouth was a dead giveaway. “No, how are you talking?” he inquired.

The Mimikyu giggled, “Everyone talks, silly!” Then her eyes gained a worried expression, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure.”

“Good, my moms would kill me if I let a guest stay injured,” she replied with a hint of sadness. Then, the Mimikyu noticed the red liquid that coated Burn’s right paw. “Oh! I’m so sorry! You must have stepped in some of my paint! Let me get that off for you!”

As the Mimikyu hurried out of the room to get a washrag, Burn walked around the small room. Many of the canvases had cloths over them, and the ones that didn’t were blank. Cans of paint lay in one corner, partnered with small paint brushes.

“I’m back!” the Mimikyu shouted, startling Burn. In her long claws was a wet washrag. “Now come here, I can’t get this off of you from this far away.” Burn trotted forward, holding out his right paw. She held it as she rapped the damp rag around his paws, coaxing the acrylic out of his fur. 

“Thanks,” Burn said, surprised that it came out so easily. 

Mimikyu only nodded its head in response. “Come with me, I have something for you,” she instructed as she scurried down the hall. Not knowing what else to do, Burn followed. 

She led him to a room where a straw bed was made fresh. Its walls were painted the color of a Whooper, and a fireplace crackled on the far wall. A small stool and table lay in the corner, decorated with paper and pencils. The most important thing, however, was that it smelled like home.

Burn smiled softly. His heart was overwhelmed with happiness at the sight of the room. “You can stay here for now,” Mimikyu said, “I know it’s not much, but my parents taught me to be as hospitable as I could.” 

“Thank you,” Burn said, as no other words could describe his delight. He strode over to the bed and stretched out on it. “What’s your name?” Burn asked.

“Mimi, yours?”

“Burn,” he said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm terrible with names.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness covered Burn. Not knowing what to do, he fumbled around in the blackness, until his eyes saw a bright light in the distance. His legs stumbled forward without thinking and he soon broke into a sprint.

 

As the light drew closer, he could hear his name being called. His limbs carried him faster, eager to get to the end of the darkness. The shadows gripped onto his legs, pulling him back. Burn choked on his words as they covered his mouth, muffling his screams and cries no one could ever hear in the inky darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Burn gasped for air as he awoke. His eyes were etched wide in panic. His heart beat twice its normal rate, and he could feel it all throughout his body. The fire had died since the night before, leaving the room surrendered to the dark. But all was fine, he was back in the room provided to him by Mimi, and he was safe.

 

The shadowy room began to lull Burn back to sleep when Mimi came through the door. Burn could tell that she was trying to be silent, but the creaks gave her away. Her claws were out, ready to scratch at any time. “Burn? Are you awake?” Her voice was full of anxiety and uncertainty. She took small steps over to him and nudged him with her claws.

 

Burn wished she would leave, after all he could use more sleep after the nightmare he had. However, he got up on his feet since he knew Mimi would most likely persist in her nudging. She gasped in relief, “You’re awake, I was beginning to worry!” Before Burn could question why she was worried, Mimi spoke again, “I’m going to head out for the day, do you want to come with?”

 

He stared at Mimi’s eyes, sparkling with excitement. How could he say no? “Sure,” Burn said, “Where are we going?”

 

Her voice was filled with glee, “Into town, I haven’t gone in a few weeks, and I could use some help carrying everything there.” Towns? Burn thought that since he was a Pokémon, it made sense that he could understand his fellow Pokémon. But he had always believed that Mimi had found an abandoned house and settled in there, and now he wondered where the humans were. “Let’s get going!” Mimi said as she tossed Burn a bag and left the room.

The bag was heavy and sealed with a gold clasp with a small red gem in the center. He slowly opened it, careful not to break anything inside, and gasped as berries and apples poured out of it. Only a blue scarf remained at the very bottom of the brown bag. He took it out and wrapped it around his neck. It was surprisingly comfy and had a sense of familiarity, but Burn couldn’t place why.

Coming back to a grasp on reality, Burn scooped up the fallen food and placed it back in the bag. He took his time exiting the room, remorseful to leave behind its warmth.

The cold hallway greeted him with a suffocating darkness. A picture of a Lopunny, Alolan Raichu, and what seemed to be Mimi stared down at him, leaving Burn unnerved. Burn wondered if the two unfamiliar Pokémon were Mimi’s moms and what happened to them.

He eagerly left the hallway and quickly walked down the stairs to the door. He pushed the heavy doors open with his small paws. Warmth of the sun welcomed him, with only a few puddles remaining from yesterday’s downpour. Humid air wrapped around him, leaving his red and black fur prickly.

It was then he noticed that Mimi was nowhere to be found. “Mimi!” Burn called, “Where are you?”

“Right here, silly!” Burn jumped when he saw Mimi come out from behind a corner of the house. A long dark claw protruded from underneath her costume and was tugging on a small red pack. “Are you ready to go?”

Burn gave a silent nod. Then they set off for the town of Vetus.


End file.
